yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 086
Duelist For Hire, also known as Crash Town in the Japanese version, is the eighty-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei receives a letter asking for his help in saving his good friend, Kalin Kessler. Immediately, Yusei heads to Crash Town, where Kalin is staying. In this town ruled by dueling, Yusei meets Barb, who is a resident of Crash Town. She explains to him that Kalin is a member of Radley's gang and also tells him about Kalin's predicament and then begs Yusei to save him. At sunset Yusei and Barbara watch Kalin's Duel with an enemy from Malcolm's gang named Giant. Yusei sees Kalin mercilessly defeating Giant. Yusei tries calling out to Kalin, but Kalin just glances at him and rides away on his Duel Runner. Yusei decides to join Malcolm's gang and oppose Kalin in order to save him from the town's Duel Gangs.]] Featured Duels Kalin Kessler VS. Giant Kalin's turn Kalin summons "Infernity Mirage" (ATK: 0). He then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Giant's turn Giant summons Illegal Keeper (ATK: 1300), he then activates "Card Destruction" forcing him and Kalin to discard their hands and draw cards equal to the amount discarded. Kalin chains with "Full Salvo" allowing him to discard his hand and inflict damage equal to the number of cards he discarded × 200 (Giant: 3200 Life Points). In doing so, he bypasses the effect of Illegal Keeper, which would have forced him to return the cards he drew to the deck, as well as dealing 1000 points of damage. Since Kalin has no cards in his hand, he can activate the effect of "Infernity Mirage". He can now summon 2 Infernity monsters from his Graveyard then he tributes it to Special Summon "Infernity Destroyer" (ATK: 2300) and "Infernity Archfiend" (ATK: 1800). Enemy ends his turn. Kalin's turn Kalin draws and activates "Infernity Burst" since he controls 2 "Infernity monsters ("Infernity Destroyer" and "Infernity Archfiend") allowing him to to inflict 800 for each Infernity monster he controls. (Giant: 1600 Life Points). Kalin attacks Illegal Keeper with "Infernity Destroyer" (Giant: 600 Life Points), he then activates the effect of "Infernity Destroyer" inflicting 1600 damage to Enemy (Giant: 0 Life Points). Kalin wins. Yusei Fudo VS. Malcolm Crew Thugs Yusei's turn Yusei summons "Changer Synchron" (DEF: 0), he then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Malcolm Crew Thug 1's turn Malcolm Crew Thug 1 summons Fuse Ray Blaster (ATK: 1600) and ends his turn. Malcolm Crew Thug 2's turn Malcolm Crew Thug 2 summons Fuse Ray Blaster (ATK: 1600), Malcolm Crew Thug 1 activates the effect of Fuse Ray Blaster. If another card with the same name is summoned, 800 points of damage are inflicted (Yusei: 3200 Life Points). Malcolm Crew Thug 2 ends his turn. Malcolm Crew Thug 3's turn Malcolm Crew Thug 3 summons Fuse Ray Blaster (ATK: 1600), Malcolm Crew Thugs 1 and 2 activate the effects of their Fuse Ray Blaster, (Yusei: 1600 Life Points). Malcolm Crew Thug 3 ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei discards "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" from his hand (ATK: 700). Yusei then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" allowing him to Special Summon it from the Graveyard (ATK: 800). He then sends "Quickdraw Synchron" to the Graveyard and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to the Removed from Play Zone to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 2800). Yusei Normal Summons "Gauntlet Warrior" (ATK: 400), he then sends it to the Graveyard along with "Changer Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" (ATK: 1800). Yusei activates the effect of "Changer Synchron" and switches Malcolm Crew Thug 3's Fuse Ray Blaster to Defense Position (DEF: 800). Yusei then activates the effect of "Armory Arm" and equips it to "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 3800). Yusei then activates "Junk Barrage" and equips it to "Nitro Warrior", he then activates the effect of "Nitro Warrior" increasing its ATK by 1000 since a Spell Card was activated (ATK: 4800). Yusei attacks Malcolm Crew Thug 2's Fuse Ray Blaster (Malcolm Crew Thug 2: 0 Life Points), Yusei then activates the effect of "Nitro Warrior" and switches Malcolm Crew Thug 3's Fuse Ray Blaster to Attack Position and attack it (Malcolm Crew Thug 3: 0 Life Points). Yusei activates "Synchro Overlimit" allowing "Nitro Warrior" to attack Malcolm Crew Thug 1's Fuse Ray Blaster (Malcolm Crew Thug 1: 0 Life Points). Yusei wins (Keep in mind this was not only an OTK, it was three OTKs at once). Aftermath Of The Duel A drunken Malcolm approaches Yusei and asks if he can hire him, hoping Yusei will beat Kalin. The screen fades out with Yusei saying "My cost will be high." (In the dub, Yusei instead says "I was hoping you'd ask me that". Differences in Adaptations The scenes with Malcolm drinking are removed. The scenes of the three escaping mine workers being electrocuted are removed from the dub. The sign saying "Welcome to Crash Town" has these words removed in the dub. The bull-head shape is enlarged to cover more of the sign. Kalin plays a different song on his harmonica in the dub. When Yusei's duel starts in the dub, he says "Get your Game On!", which is Jaden's dub catchphrase. All Crash Town version of the Duel Disks are remodeled to look less violent. Mistakes Card Destruction is twice called "Card of Destruction" in the English dub. Similarly, when Yusei summons Quickdraw Synchron, he refers to it only as "Quickdraw" (though unlike with Card Destruction, this is corrected on subsequent mentions of the card). The original Japanese artwork for Full Salvo is used instead of the edited English version in the English dub. The effect of Armory Arm is incorrectly explained in the English dub, saying that it can be equipped to Synchro Monsters when in fact it can be equipped to ANY monster, regardless of if it's a Synchro or not. Quillbolt Hedgehog was shown as a LIGHT monster when he was discarded for Quickdraw Synchron in the dub. Trivia *This episode was very similar to certain episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: ** The duel that involves Yusei and the three thugs from Malcolm's gang mirrors that of Chazz Princeton's in episode 24, in which both are on a 3-on-1 duel, all opponents have similar or identical decks and Yusei and Chazz pull a one-turn kill on the second turn. ** Yusei said, "Get your game on!", being similar to Jaden Yuki's catchphrase. ** One of Malcolm's thugs sounded similar to Vellian Crowler.